


Summertime Memories

by anavoli



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen, kainora being dorks at the pool yes, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavoli/pseuds/anavoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinora attends the first party of the summer with a brand new swimsuit. Kai quite likes it, Tenzin grudgingly approves, but Meelo and Ikki have a couple tricks up their sleeves.Written for the Kainora Shipaversary Day 3 - Bathing Suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Memories

"You are not wearing that!" Tenzin shouted, face red as if he had been shouting at students all day.

 

Jinora sighed. "Dad, you told me it was fine when I bought it."

 

"Well," he sputtered. "I've changed my mind."

 

"It's a one-piece swimsuit." Korra had no qualms about rolling her eyes.

 

"And a nice one at that," Asami added.

 

"Come on, Tenzin, lighten up will you?"

 

Outnumbered, Tenzin finally gave in. "Fine," he sighed. "Have a good time, Jinora."

 

"Thank you, Dad." She smiled and hugged him. "Love you."

 

"I love you too," he said softly.

 

"Come on," Asami smiled, grabbing the car keys out of her purse. "The party starts in fifteen minutes!"

 

Only when he heard the car pull away from the driveway did Tenzin heave a long sigh.

 

"I know," Pema placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "They grow up so fast."

 

"Yes, they do."

 

-x-

 

"Commence Operation Scorpion!" Meelo shouted, pressing the trigger on his water gun and raising it high in the air.

 

"Scorpion?" Ikki frowned. "That's the best you could come up with?"

 

"Well whadda you wanna call it? Operation Spy-On-Jinora? Laaaame."

 

They spent five minutes bickering about the name until ultimately deciding to leave it as "Operation Scorpion". It was kinda cool, not that Ikki would admit it.

 

"Alright, we can't let anyone see us," Ikki whispered.

 

"This is boring already," Meelo complained, sinking down next to the bush. "It's hot. I wanna swim."

 

"Our mission is to keep Jinora away from oogies, remember?" Ikki sighed. "Besides. It's an invitation-only party."

 

"Then I'll crash it!" Meelo screeched. "I'll kick open the gates and jump into the pool! No one needs a swimsuit!"

 

"Meelo!" Ikki hissed. "Keep it down!"

 

"Fine," Meelo huffed, resuming guard duty.

 

-x-

 

Meanwhile, the party was in full swing. People were playing in the pool, throwing beach balls and splashing water at each other. Mako and Bolin had started a game of beach volleyball. After a mouthful of sand, Wu decided that he would be the referee.

 

"Ikki and Meelo are behind that bush," Korra chuckled, tilting her head in their direction.

 

"I know." Jinora rolled her eyes. "I heard them arguing when I walked by."

 

“Don’t worry about them.” Asami winked. “We’ll make sure they don’t bother you.”

 

Jinora giggled. “Thanks guys.”

 

Her eyes wandered around the pool, looking for a familiar set of green eyes, but didn’t spot them. Guess he wasn’t there yet.

 

She wandered over to the tables of food, stomach already growling at the sight. There were towers of cupcakes, along with bowls of chips and fruit. Jinora tried some guacamole and practically fell in love, but decided that she probably shouldn’t eat too much if she wanted to swim.

 

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and Kai rested his chin on her shoulder. “Hey there,” he said cheekily.

 

“Kai!” Jinora laughed, turning around to hug him.

 

“You look great,” he smiled, brushing a lock of hair away from his face.

 

“You do too,” Jinora replied, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. They had been dating for almost a year now and she could still get flustered around him.

 

“Come on!” Kai grinned, tugging her hand. “Let’s swim.”

 

They jumped into the pool. Jinora surfaced first, and as soon as Kai came up for a breath, she splashed water into his face.

 

“Hey!” he protested, sending water back.

 

Jinora dived underwater, slipping away from Kai’s grasp as he chased after her. She turned to stick out her tongue at him.

 

“Got you!” Kai shouted gleefully, grabbing her arms. Jinora felt her feet touch the bottom of the pool. Looking up, she found Kai’s cheeky grin as he pulled her in for a kiss.

 

A jet of water shot out from the bush behind him and hit him square in the face. Kai sputtered and looked around wildly for the source.

 

Meelo’s loud war cries could be heard from the bush, along with Ikki’s high-pitched laughter.

 

Jinora couldn’t help but giggle. The expression on Kai’s face was just too good. “Sorry, I forgot to tell you...my siblings are on guard duty.”

 

Korra and Asami, seeing what had happened, had walked over to tease the teenagers. “I think your face is gonna freeze in that expression, buddy,” Korra grinned, ruffling his hair.

 

“Illegal maneuver, Meelo!” Kai shouted.

 

“No it’s not!”

 

The girls were having a good laugh. Kai’s hair was a mess; the water gun had pushed all his hair to one side and Korra had made it worse.

 

“Come on,” Asami nudged Kai, who was starting to look very put-off by the laughter. “Why don’t we invite Ikki and Meelo in for a swim?”

 

-x-

 

“The general wins again!” Meelo whooped, throwing his water gun in the air and jumping around excitedly.

 

Ikki cackled. “Come on, let’s do it again!”

 

Meelo grabbed the water gun and peeked out from behind the bushes. “Wait.” he squinted. “Where’d they go?”

 

“Right here, General.”  Korra’s voice came from behind them, scaring them right out of their skin.

 

“Come on, why don’t you come for a swim?” Kai added.

 

Asami swooped in, picking up Meelo and running towards the pool. Korra grabbed Ikki, who screeched as she was carried over Korra’s head like she was flying. Jinora and Kai followed, laughing at the protests.

 

With one final shriek, Ikki and Meelo were dumped into the pool. The others jumped in right after them.

  
Who needs bathing suits, right?


End file.
